Robo de motos
Robo de motos 'es una misión secundaria de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, similar a Exotic Exports de Brucie Kibbutz y a los robos de coches para Stevie (ambos de GTA IV). Luego de finalizar Politics, Ashley Butler llamará a Johnny desbloqueando automáticamente una misión, pero si Johnny ignora o cuelga la llamada de Ash antes de contestarla, Jim llamará a Johnny desbloqueando inicialmente otra característica exclusiva de TLAD, y luego otra llamada diciéndole que tienen una oportunidad para realizar negocios robando motos y exportarlas a Japón, desbloqueando así esta submisión. Solo se tendrá que llamar a Angus para que le de la lista de las motos objetivo. Descripción Cada trabajo inicia cuando Johnny llame a Angus y seleccione ''Trabajo. En la mayoría de ocasiones la moto estará estacionada con personas cercanas (hostiles o no) o estará conducida por un lugar específico de la ciudad. Luego de robar la moto, Johnny deberá llevarla hacia el garaje del club, tras lo cual recibirá su recompensa: *$1400 por ningún daño *$900 o $600 por algunos daños *$400 por daños mayores Si durante el robo de la moto, se obtiene un nivel de búsqueda, Johnny tendrá que perderlo antes de llevar la moto al garaje. Las misiones tienen un nombre específico y pueden ser en orden aleatorio, al igual que las motos que serán robadas. Tras completar todos los robos, aparecerá una Bati 800 en el piso franco y Angus llamará a Johnny diciéndole que el comprador ya no quiere más motos. Lista de las misiones ''Ex-Display:' La moto a robar estará en Westdyke Autos. La moto tiene un sistema de alarma, al subirse a ella se obtienen 2 estrellas de búsqueda. Stripclub Hog:' La motocicleta se encuentra estacionada en el Triangle Club, Bohan. El dueño está junto a ella, por lo que si Johnny se acerca peleará con él. Tattoo Parlor Lament: La moto está ubicada cerca del salón de tatuajes de Alderney City. Si se sube a la moto, el coreano que cuida huirá sin pelear. '''Zorst Fumes:'' La moto está siendo transportada por The Angels of Death en el Paso Elevado Plumbers. Puede que sea necesario eliminar al grupo para obtener la moto. Take Out Liquor: La moto está aparcada en Dillion Street en Schottler, siendo custodiada por unos miembros de The Angels of Death. Al ver a Johnny, lo atacaran. Puede que sea necesario herirlos o matarlos. A Ride In The Park: Una pareja se pasea con la moto objetivo en Middle Park. El conductor se comporta normal, por lo que Johnny puede esperar a que se pare en un semáforo para poder robarla y llevarla al club. Beachcomber: Un motorista está haciendo piruetas en la playa de Firefly Island, Broker. Johnny puede robar la moto cuando el motorista esté en una velocidad baja. Al robar la moto debe llevarla al club. Delivery Boy's Hardship: Un repartidor está sobre la moto en el Barrio Chino. Johnny puede esperar a que el conductor pare en un semáforo y robar la moto. La moto se moverá cuando Johnny esté cerca de ella. Get Off Your High Horse: La moto está siendo transportada en East Borough Bridge y custodiada por una banda de moteros, sobre la Isla de Carga. Johnny tendrá que eliminar a todos para robar la moto. Short Stay Parking: La moto está estacionada en el aparcamiento de varios pisos en Purgatorio. La moto viene con alarma, si Johnny se sube automáticamente tiene 2 estrellas de búsqueda. Imágenes de las misiones A ride in the park.jpg|A Ride in The Park beachcomber.png|Beachcomber get off your high horse.png|Get Off Your High Horse Zorst Fumes.png|Zorst Fumes Tattoo parlor lament.png|Tattoo Parlor Lament short stay parking.png|Short Stay Parking stripclub hog.png|Stripclub Hog Delivery_boy's_hardship.png|Delivery Boy's Hardship Take_out_liquor.png|Take Out Liquor Ex_display.png|Ex-Display Bike_thefts_2.jpg|Johnny entregando una moto Categoría:Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:100% de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned